


War, Peace, and Lions

by Gooseygirl090



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Altaria kingdom, Altean Kingdom, City of Champions, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Love Story, F/M, Galra Kingdom, King Shiro, Kingdom of Balmera, Kingdoms, Knight Keith, M/M, Peace, Princess Allura - Freeform, Real Lion Gaurdians, Self-Harm, Slave Lance, Suicidal Lance, The Lions find their Paladins, War, mechanic hunk, tech genius pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseygirl090/pseuds/Gooseygirl090
Summary: When the five kingdoms are faced with a threat, the five lions of fire, sky, forest, earth, and water come to find the rightful paladins to end the war and bring peace to the kingdoms again.





	War, Peace, and Lions

Five kingdoms stand together as one. The Kingdom of Altea, a rich and civilized place with two main classes of people. One of the rich and wealthy, and the other of the low life slaves. Many people live in peace, but many live in misery. They are ruled under King Alfor, his wife, and daughter Princess Allura. Allura has a slave named Lance that isn't treated all that well. But he was brought into the slave life as a young child when his family sold him for money to provide for their younger kin. Lance lives in the palace with the family. Coran is one of his only friends there. Allura only sees him as help and someone to pick on. Alfor treats him somewhat well but when he does something wrong he will be punished. 

The Kingdom of the Galra where the people all live in the same class of people. It is ruled by Emperor Zarkon, his wife Honerva, and their son Prince Lotor. Keith lives and the right-hand man to the prince. Keith only lives to protect his prince and nothing else. Keith was brought into the work when his family died when he was only 6. Zarkon found him on the streets stealing to survive. After he brought him in and taught him to fight Keith has always been grateful to the family. Keith lives with them in the palace and helps the villagers whenever he goes out.

The Kingdom of Altaria where Pidge and Matt both live with their family. There is no ruler there. Everyone is all talented when it comes to technological thinking and creating. Pidge is one of the best in the business. Creating her first robot at the age of 4 and excelling in math and science as she kept tinkering with gadgets and making machines. Matt is right by her side helping her fine-tune her inventions and making them better. 

The Kingdom of Balmera where the engineers thrive. No classes to this peaceful and cultured place. Hunk lives here with his girlfriend Shay. They both had an understanding of both engineering and cooking. Hunk being found of his talents of age 5 when he made his oven and then cooked a five-star meal on it. Hunk and Shay both have a happy life in the kingdom and live a simple life on a farm with plenty of live stalk and cropland. 

And the City of Champions. Everyone fighting for their worth in this city. Many go to prove that they can survive. But one is feared the most of the rest. Shiro, the ultimate champion. Said to have killed every one of the challenges he has ever faced. Scars running along his body from past battles. Shiro is a humble many, one to say that he is not their superior when everyone insists that he is. He doesn't do it for glory, but for the good of the people. To eliminate the problems that face the innocent people of the city.

As the days go on the five kingdoms live in peace and harmony with no hatred to each other. But on a fateful day, the ground shakes beneath them and there are stars flying across the sky in the middle of the day. The sign of a threat told in a prophecy told many centuries ago. One from every kingdom shall be chosen by the five lions embedded in the lands, skies, and waters of their world. All kingdoms gather together to find the five that will be found by the five lions that sleep. The Green Lion in the deepest parts of the forest, the Yellow Lion laying beneath the earth, the Red Lion sleeping in the heats of a volcano, the Black Lion that flies in the heights of the clouds, and the Blue Lion that swims in the depths of the oceans. 

"We all need to come to a compromise on who the Lions will choose. I think my daughter Allura will be the best for the Blue Lion. Zarkon, I think your knight Keith will be right for the Red Lion, Pidge for the Green, Hunk for the Yellow, and Shiro for the Black. I have chosen these paladins from what you all have me for background information. Knowing the prophecy, the Lions will only choose the ones who are excelled in specific fields, all the same in skill, but different ways of pursuing peace to their kingdom." Alfor said with confidence. "These young paladins will be our only hope. When the Lions arrive the paladins will be in their respective spots on the star carved rock plain in the middle of our kingdoms. When the earth rumbles again and roars overtake the skies, we will know the Lions are coming."

The five kingdoms all settle on the five that would be chosen. Keith from the Kingdom of the Galra, Hunk from the Kingdom of the Balmera, Pidge from the Kingdom of the Alkari, Shiro from the City of Champions, and Allura from the Kingdom of Altea. The five were chosen, and the lions should awake any day now. Five days pass and the roaring begins. Everyone rushes the paladins to the star-shaped rock plain in the middle of the kingdoms. The Lions arrive in the middle of the five kingdoms in the star-shaped pattern carved into the rock. When they arrive they sit respectively until all the Lins were there. The last Lion to arrive was the Black Lion. When all of them were there their heads rose and their eyes opened. 

The paladins in the respective points of the star await for the Lions to approach them. The first to approach was the Yellow Lion. Hunk stood still and strong like a boulder. The Yellow Lion studied the paladin and then bowed to her paladin. hunk put a hand on her head and the lion then looked up and licked him in the face. Hunk laughed and then started to apt the Lion in respect to her decision. The Green Lion walked over to her paladin and paladin without studying her. Pidge laid a hand on her head and the Lion purred in respect to her paladin. The Black Lion walked up to his paladin and sat down in front of him. Shiro looked at his Lion and gave a kind smile to him. The Balck Lion only looked down upon his paladin and then bowed to him. Shiro put his hand on his head and thanked the Lion for accepting him as his paladin. The Red Lion approached his paladin. Keith kept a poker face on while the Lion sat in front of him. Keith had an instinct to bow before his Lion. keith did so and then looked up to see that the Red Lion was bowing to his paladin. Keith put a hand on his head and the Lion jumped on him in the happiness of his choice of a paladin. Allura still awaiting for her Lion to approach her. But she doesn't. The Blue Lion only looks at her and then turns away.

"What is going on? I thought Allura was supposed to be the paladin that the Blue Lion chooses." Alfor confused to her actions says nothing for the Lions ways was their own and anyone who says otherwise will be punished. Allura started to move towards her to see if she was supposed to get a growl from the Lion. The Blue Lion stood and walked into the crowd. Everyone around the star carved rock all move before the mystical beast. The Lion looked around until her eyes met Lances'. The Lion starts to move towards him. Lance stays still for he was scared if he moved then the Lion will attack. When the Lion got to Lance she sat before him. Lance looked around to see if she was waiting for someone else. But no one was around him for her to be waiting for. 

"Great Blue Lion. I must ask you to chose Allura for she is the rightful paladin for you. Me I am but a humble slave that doesn't deserve this privilege." The Blue Lion only looks down at him and then puts her head onto Lance's forehead. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds and then the Lion before Lance bowed.

"WHAT IS THIS??" Allura screams. "I AMD SUPPOSED TO BE CHOSEN FOR THE BLUE LION NOT THIS SLAVE. FATHER DO SOMETHING."

''I cannot my daughter."

"What?"

"THE LIONS HAVE CHOSEN," Alfor announces to the people. ''THE PALADINS ARE CHOSEN, AND PEACE WILL BE UPON US ONCE AGAIN."

There was only one thought going through Lance's head right now, how in the hell was he chosen by the Blue Lion.


End file.
